A Look Back in Time
by Carcrasher88
Summary: A look back to high school, when Spongebob and Sandy's relationship started. Prequel story to "Best Vacation Ever" R&R!


A Look Back in Time

**Hey, everybody! I know I've been writing a few stories lately, and they've all taken place after "Best Vacation Ever" (even though I haven't finished that one yet). Well, this one is a bit different. This one takes place long before it, even before the series! In "Best Vacation Ever", Patrick made a shocking discovery that took him, Spongebob and Sandy back to the days in high school. This story is exactly that...the story of those times, and how things that happened then, led the course for the events in "Best Vacation Ever"! This is Chapter/Part 1 of 4, "First Day". This will be followed up by "Summer Vacation", "Senior Prom", and finally, "Graduation Day". Hope you enjoy!**

Bikini Bottom High School, who knows what year, 11th grade...

A young, yellow sponge walks up to a young, pink starfish in the hallway.

"Hey, Pat!" the sponge says.

"Oh, hey! How's it going, Spongebob?" Pat asks.

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"Great!"

"Hey, guys!" says a blue fish, as he walks up to them.

"Oh! Hey, Keith! How's it going?"

"Radical, man! Did you hear? There's a new girl in school, you should totally go talk to her! I saw her before school today, and she was staring at you the whole time. I think she likes you!"

"Well, I always have been known as quite a charmer, when it comes to the ladies!"

"You tell 'em, buddy!" Patrick shouts.

"There she is, Sponge. Go get her!" He points to a young, brown squirrel standing near the water fountain.

"Ok, wish me luck." He walks over. "Um....Hi." He tries to get her attention.

"Oh, hi! Didn't see ya there!" she says.

"Hi, I'm Spongebob."

"Nice to meet ya, Spongebob! I'm Sandy."

"You look different, where are you from?"

"I'm from Texas. It's above water."

"How the heck are you able to breath down here, then?"

"Oh, I came up with this cool invention. You see, many people say I'm a bit of a genius. Anyway, this is my invention. I call it Airgum! If I chew this for a little while, I can breath underwater for 24 hours! That means I have one piece every morning!"

"Wow, is there one that'd let a fish breath above water?"

"Not yet, but I'll work on one soon!"

The bell rings.

"Well, time for class! Where are you off to?"

"Chemistry. With Mr. Keen."

"Wow, me too! Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure!" He hands it to her.

"Well, shoot! We have all of the same classes! What a coincidence!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" They head off to class.

Later, at lunch...

Spongebob and Sandy are sitting at a table, alone. But, not for long...

"Hey, Spongebob!" Yells Patrick.

"Hey, Pat! Let me introduce you to Sandy. She's from Texas, that's above water."

"Hi, Sandy! I'm Patrick, and this is Keith."

"Nice to meet ya'll!"

They have an good conversation.

"Well, It's time for Geometry. Coming, Sandy?"

"You bet, Spongebob!"

Later, after school...

[phone rings]

"Hello?"

"Hey, Spongebob! It's me, Sandy!"

"Oh, hey! How's it going?"

"Great! Meet me at my house in 10 minutes, I've got something to show you, and something to ask you."

"Where's that?"

"1 block north of the high school, it's a small, glass dome."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

He hangs up the phone.

"Well, what did she want?" asks Patrick.

"Yeah, what?" asks Keith.

"She wants to show me something, and to ask me something."

"Yeah, I think she really took a liking to you, buddy!"

"You think?"

"Yeah, do you want us to come?"

"No, I'm good."

He leaves.

Later, he arrives at the small dome. He knocks on the door.

"Hello, Spongebob! How's it going?" she asks, as she steps out of the dome.

"Good, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you living here alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How? You're only 16!"

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, just wanted to ask."

"Ok. Well, I wanted to show you my newest invention....Watergum!"

She shows him the gum.

"Well, I'm surprised you finished it that quickly!"

"Yeah, it didn't take that long, once I finished the Airgum."

"Wow, can I try?"

"I was about to ask you if you wanted to, so go ahead!"

He chews the gum.

"Well, come on in!"

They go into the dome, and he realizes he can now breath air.

"Well, what did you want to ask me?"

"Um...I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Well...We've only just met today, but I've really taken a liking to you, Spongebob..."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"What I'm trying to ask you...if you wanted to go out sometime..."

"Um...are you asking me out on a....date?"

"...yes."

"Well, I accept!"

"You do?"

"Of course, I've taken a liking to you, too."

"Well, ok."

They go on their first date the next night.

End Part 1

**Author's Notes: I know, I didn't go through much in this one, but I just wanted to highlight certain point in their relationship. Sure, the first date won't be in this one, but it'll be in a separate story. Keep an eye out, it'll be coming soon! Don't forget, the next part of the story skips to the last day of their summer vacation, before they become seniors. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
